More and more companies are moving towards incorporating tubeless bicycle tires in their bicycle designs. Major sponsors of the Tour De France are now showing off their new tubeless wheels. However one of the major challenges to transitioning to tubeless tires is the need for adding additional sealant to the tires during installation and regularly about every two to six months. Further, since tubeless tires are designed to fit tightly inside the rim of the wheel they are typically made to be smaller than the outer rim of the wheel thereby making them more difficult to put on and take off of the rim for repairs, cleaning and/or resealing.
When repairing traditional bicycle tires with inner tubes, although the tire is not as “snug” as the tubeless tire, trying to hold the tire and inner tube assembly in place while placing them on the wheel rim can also be challenging.
Therefore there is a need in the bicycle repair industry and by avid cyclists for a device that can be used with any work stand in the market or even without a work stand that will address the various service and repair needs of mounting or remounting bicycle tires on wheels.